


Me deixe entrar pela janela

by Thissentiment



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Personal Ghost, R plus L equals J
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thissentiment/pseuds/Thissentiment
Summary: A morte, em regra, é o fim de tudo. O fim do ar entrando em nossos pulmões, dos batimentos do nosso coração, das nossas paixões, de nossos esgotamentos e cansaços. Ser deitando no meio de um casulo de negro e quietude.Lyanna nunca gostou de quietude.





	Me deixe entrar pela janela

**Author's Note:**

> Temos uma drabble!  
> É boa? Não, mas isso não nos impede de postar! *chora*  
> Tentando escrever de susto as ideias que simplesmente surgem na minha cabeça.  
> Escrito sob a influência de Wuthering Heights da Kate Bush. Gente, eu adoro essa música.

 

 

 

Ned nunca dedicara muito tempo para pensar na morte; sempre lhe parecera um tópico demasiado metafísico, feito para maesteres discutirem sobre. Ele sempre se contentara com saber que era algo definitivo e inevitável onde todos voltariam para junto dos velhos deuses. Agora, ele se via fixado.

Começara com os sonhos, vívidos e em constante repetição. Lya, pequena e pálida, sagrando e pedindo que o prometesse; o menino chorando como um ser sobrenatural enquanto a vida se esvaía do corpo da mãe; e seus olhos num misto de medo, febre e desgosto. O acordavam na calada da noite toda vez, o extraíam na cama para não acordar a esposa que tentativamente vinha aquecer-lhe dos lençóis, e se punha a vagar, por vezes no escritório, por vezes no berçário, onde Robb e Jon dormiam.

(Ele tinha uma vaga noção de que Catelyn ressentia essas saídas, entendendo a inquietação dele como falta da mulher que gerara o menino bastardo. Se ao menos soubesse o quando ela estava tão certa e errada ao mesmo tempo).

Toda vez que olhava Jon, por uma maldição ou uma benção, ele apenas via Lya. Rhaegar e sua família de dragões havia queimado seu pai e seu irmão em cinzas; estraçalhado sua irmã por dentro, mas não conseguiram manchar o menino. Sua aparência era Stark por inteiro.

E então ele começara ouvir o vento uivando raivoso atrás das janelas. Mas havia algo no meio do som, estranho, fora do eixo.

Ned se repreendera, pois aquilo era tolice; coisa que a Velha Ama tinha para se preocupar. Superstição.

Ele voltara a ignorar. Pois bem.

Os sonhos não sumiram, os ventos continuavam urrando. Dentro deles, o grito de mulher era constante. Lyanna gritava, gritava, gritava.

Na torre.

Na estrada saindo de Dorne.

Nas charnecas de corre rio.

No Bosque Sagrado.

Seus ossos estavam nas criptas, ao lado de Pai e Brandon, seu filho sob o teto de Winterfell (e ele pedia aos deuses para que Cat se achegasse da criança). Num delírio de insônia, ele admitira que não sabia mais o que Lya queria mais. Mas ela não parava, ao ponto de Ned um dia resignar-se com sua assombração particular.

A morte, em regra, é o fim de tudo. O fim do ar entrando em nossos pulmões, dos batimentos do nosso coração, das nossas paixões, de nossos esgotamentos e cansaços. Ser deitando no meio de um casulo de negro e quietude.

Lyanna nunca gostou de quietude.


End file.
